


While He Wasn't There

by Navyblueyoucallmesexy



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Adoption, Alien Technology, Anniversaries!, Birthdays!, F/M, Jack/Doctor - Freeform, Luna Univeristy, M/M, Research, UNIT, Weevils (Torchwood)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navyblueyoucallmesexy/pseuds/Navyblueyoucallmesexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Twelfth Doctor, underneath all those eyebrows, is pretty sentimental and it turns out having a new face can come in handy when you're stalking your old companions.</p>
<p>A collection of one shot stories linked by Twelve and companions. Its a pile of happy ones and sad ones. The happy ones don't soften the sad ones, but vice versa, the sad ones don't spoil the happy ones or make them less important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These will probably be pretty random, different lengths, different pov and won't necessarily follow in any kind of order.  
> Hope you like it :3

He felt ridiculous in the tux. Kept fiddling with the collar and waistcoat. Bow ties felt just wrong with this face. It’s just for a few hours, he told himself, watching the door of the restaurant carefully. They’d be here soon, he’d checked the reservations and consistently ignored every couple that weren’t who he was looking for. When they did enter, he realised he wasn’t ready at all. Hopefully they wouldn’t question why the matre d was all misty eyed. Two regenerations ago was last he saw them, running away from Sontarans together and here they were now, looking pretty dapper.

Martha and Mickey. Yes, the lovely Martha had wound up with Mickey the idiot. For life, according to the little metal ring on her finger. Maybe Mickey was smarter than he gave him credit for. 

The Doctor smiled as he showed them to their seats with an unnecessary flourish. The pair gave each other equal looks of amusement and followed the Doctor through the crowded restaurant. Amused, yes, but no recognition passing between them. Ah, new faces had their uses.

“Free bottle of bubbly. On the house.” The Doctor grinned, placing it on the table. “Its not very nice, mind you, but it’s tradition right? For celebrations. Birthdays, anniversaries..?” His thick Scottish accent drawled. 

Martha Jones -wait, was it Martha Smith now? God what an terrible name- raised her eyebrows and smiled a little at Mickey, “Did you..?”

Clueless as ever, Mickey shrugged a shook his head. Somethings never change. “Wasn’t me.” He answered intelligently. “But free champagne, always good.” He grinned at the Doctor.

Martha agreed and the Doctor poured them each a glass, “For the happy couple.” And he was glad. Happy in fact, for them finding each other. It was difficult to walk away, but he did. He didn’t go far and kept a close eye on them as they ate, ignoring the world around him in favour of listening to their conversation and stealing prawns off passing dishes.

“We really shouldn’t be out tonight.” Martha mumbled as she poked around the food on her plate.

Mickey however, had none of her reservations and was heartily tucking into his food. “Hey. It’s our anniversary, we deserve to get out and do something for us.” He said around a mouthful of steak. Really Martha?

“With a Weevil loose in town? Its not like we’re taking an hour away from the office.” She said with a raised eyebrow. 

Mickey swallowed his food, thankfully, and took Martha’s hand. “Relax. Its only Weevil, UNIT will take care of it. They can function without us y'know.” Not entirely convinced, Martha went back to her food. 

Minutes later, a scream sounded from the back of the restaurant and the customers began running around like headless chicken, staff ushering people out of the door and food sliding off tables as they were tipped. Amidst the clatter of smashing glasses and screaming, the young couple exchanged a knowing look. 

The Doctor couldn’t help the grin that blossomed across his face as they jumped up and ran against the crowd, towards the action.


	2. Chapter 2

“I saw him on the telly the other day.” Brian Williams mumbled happily as he munched through his full english breakfast, “In the background of a news report in Newcastle. I recorded it. You can come round later and watch it if you want.” Rory’s dad was a lovely man. Bit odd, but then again that might be a little hypocritical coming from the Doctor.

“We’re alright, Dad. Maybe another day.” Rory sounded anxious. The Doctor was trying not to outright stare at the three as they talked, but it was difficult. They were in the next booth over and he couldn’t make sense of the emotions without their body language and facial expressions. The Doctor risked a peek over his menu at the trio.

Rory was fiddling with his phone restlessly and Amy had her hands around a coffee, pushing her hair behind her ear every so often. They didn’t seem unhappy.

“Dad. You know we've been spending less time with him.” Oh. This is when they were telling Brian they were thinking about not travelling with him anymore. “Weaning of the adventure, kinda. Right Amy?” Amy hummed in agreement. “We’ve been planning this for a while now and thought through all our options-“

“Are you ready to order sir?”

“-we filled out the paperwork-“ Paperwork?

“Sir.” The waitress beside him asked again.

“D’you mind I’m busy right now.” He reprimanded in his thick accent. “Something very interesting is happening. Sit, girl.” The brunette hesitated, mumbling something about her boss before sitting across from the Doctor. “Good. Now shush.” 

Rory was still talking, but he’d missed a large chunk of information. Great. “-and she said it would take a while to process. Then a few days ago we got this letter and-“ 

“They said yes!” Amy interrupted excitedly, “We’re just waiting for someone to pick us now!”

“That’s wonderful!” Brian cheerfully shouted, standing up with his for still in his hand. “I’m gonna be a grampa! Well- uh, again. Kind of.” 

Amy and Rory laughed, “Don’t get too excited Dad, adoption can take a long time.”

The Doctors face paled. Looking up at the girl sat opposite him, he quickly asked, “What’s the date?”

“17th, why?”

“No, the full date, I need the full date.”

“Thursday 17th November, 2017.” The Doctor frowned and rubbed his eyes. They’d been planning to have another child and he’d stupidly blundered into their lives and taken them away to New York on a cheap excuse for an adventure. He’d lost them. “Are you okay?” The Ponds were sat laughing now. Oblivious to the fact that he was in the room or that their next adventure would be their last for all the wrong reasons. 

“No.” He answered the waitress bluntly. “I need you to do me a favour.” 

 

“You promise I’ll get to see this one grow up?” Brian smiled. He hadn’t stopped talking since they’d told him and Amy was glad. It was all terrifying her to be honest. Were they ready? It felt like they’d only just gotten back together. What if something happened? If the Doctor needed them? He got so lonely. If there was an invasion? What she messed this up just like she did with Melody?

“Amy,” Rory placed his hand over hers and squeezed, “I know that face. You’re alright, stop worrying.” Amy huffed a soft laugh and the waitress appeared in front of them.

“I’ll get the bill!” Brian declared, “You too'll have too much to buy already with all the nappies and wipes and creams and-“

“Actually someone else paid the bill.” The waitress informed them. “He told me to give you this.” She said, handing over a napkin with a note scribbled on it. Rory read it and held it out to Amy. 

 

"Tell him no. Next time he comes, don’t go.

 

Who paid for us?” Amy asked, looking up at the brunette with pretty chocolate eyes.

She pointed to the empty booth next to theirs and frowned, “He was.. He was right there. Old, grey hair.. Great eyebrows.” 

Amy and Rory exchanged a glance, shrugging. Brian, of course, was talking again. “Y’know that kind of sounds like my golfing partner, John..” They ignored him.

“It’s about the Doctor, isn’t it?” Rory whispered, leaning in close to Amy.

“Isn’t everything?”


	3. Chapter 3

“Unky Jack!” A small girl in a baby blue tutu squealed, bounding across the kitchen on tiny legs. 

Jack squatted down with a grin. “Is that my girl? She’s so big!” Gwen laughed from across the room, half chatting to another guest as Anwen crashed into Jack, wrapping her stubby arms around his neck and squeezing. “Ah! I missed you!” Jack said happily, picking Anwen up and cuddling her close to his chest. 

“You’ve only been gone a few days, Jack.” Rhys whispered, his hand clapping Jack on the shoulder as he escaped his parents, a grey haired grumpy looking guy and the general hubbub of people. “We were- well, she was worried you weren’t going to make it.”

“And miss this ones birthday?” Jack said loudly, lifting the small girl into the air. “Never.”

Rhys muttered “You missed her first.”

“Myfanwy escaped! You can hardly blame me for chasing a pterodactyl across the country.” Jack defended himself, playing with Anwen as he spoke.

“Time traveller.” Rhys muttered again, glancing at the vortex manipulator on Jacks wrist. He said it quietly, but still some heads turned. Including the grumpy grey haired guy, who was staring way too intensely. 

Jack ignored the looks, he was used to attention. “Oh, sorry, sure I’ll just pop back two years and make sure I’m there. Come on Anwen, let’s go create some paradoxes.” The small girl laughed as Jack pushed up his sleeve and let her press some buttons on his wristband. “Lets prove a point to Daddy.”

“Jack.” Gwen reprimanded from where she was now talking with her mother-in-law. He grinned innocently over at her and pulled his sleeve back down. 

When Anwen complained about it, he popped her back down on the floor and bent down to her level. “Cheer up birthday girl! Here, I brought you a present, all the way from Andromeda.” Both Gwen and Rhys pulled distressed faces at each other before making a beeline for the Captain, both uneasy at the thought of Jack giving their baby alien tech.

Reaching into his coat, Jack pulled out a small box with a big navy bow on the top. It looked very mature for a three year old and it made the Welsh couple anxious. Anwen opened it excitedly with tiny fingers and gasped, her small face filled with awe. “Its so sparkly.”

Anwen was right. Inside the box there was a rectangular shaped jewel attached to a sliver, liquid looking string. It glittered in the light and looked clear as glass. The little girl was quiet and still as Jack fastened it around her neck in an odd fashion. “It’s more than just sparkly, it’s magical.” Gwen tensed as Jack whispered. “If you’re ever in trouble or need my help, just squeeze the jewel and think of me.” 

The three year old clung to Jack again, burying her head against his neck. For a moment, Gwen forgot all about the aliens and space and time travel. Anwen gave Jack a messy kiss on the cheek and he blushed, laughing in a very un-Jack way. That little girl did more things to Jack than most creatures in the universe. “Thank you, Unky Jack.”

“You’re very welcome, Anwen.” 

“Jack Harkness tell me that is not a piece of alien hardware you just gave my baby.” Gwen whispered harshly over her shoulder as she watched her daughter run along to play with her new toys, her new necklace glinting just above her collar.

Harkness sighed. “It’s a mild telepathic enhancer created with my DNA pressed into the core. Completely safe.” Rhys shook his head.

“I don’t like it.” He argued at a low volume, as not to alarm the family and friends that were gathered. “We don’t want any of that stuff around anymore, we're normal now y'see Jack. You can’t come time warping through here and just expect us to-“

“Rhys, shut up.” Gwen said in a clipped tone. “Just.. Are there any side effects?” She asked Jack, who shook his head.

Well, that was a tiny white lie. Side effects of the necklace included health, luck, intelligence and beauty. But it effected those who didn’t already possess all those qualities. It wouldn’t effect Anwen. Gwen didn’t need to know all that.

So Jack shook his head and Gwen sighed, “Fine, I don’t see any problem with it. And she could do with something to remind her of her frequently absent Uncle Jack.” Jack beamed. He knew she was trying to guilt him into sticking around longer, his visits were few and far between at the minute. Rhys still wasn’t happy, but hey, that was Rhys all over. “Rhys, love, why don’t you go get the cake?”

It was shortly after Anwen had blown out the candles when he noticed the grey haired guy watching him again. Jack nudged Gwen, “Who’s the silver fox with the eyebrows?” 

“I dunno,” she answered, half shouting to Rhys where the knife was to cut the cake. “Must be from Rhys' side.” 

So, being the hostess-with-the-most-ess, Jack took the mystery man some Peppa Pig cake and smiled his brightest grin. “Hey, Captain Jack Harkness, nice to meet you..?”

“Is it really necessary to eat cake on birthdays?” The older bloke argued with his cake in a rough Scottish accent. “All over this silly planet you all eat cake like its some kind of drug! Really. You should all just get an injection of sugar directly into your veins for your birthday, it’d be more effective.” Jack stared at the man with a laugh stuck in his throat. 

In true Jack Harkness style, he pushed down the chuckle and smirked, pulling the napkin full of cake from his hands. “Don’t you like sweet things?” He flirted shamelessly.

Jack didn’t think it was possible, but the mans frown deepened, his insane eyebrows knit even closer together and- was that a blush Jack spied across his cheeks? “No.”


	4. Chapter 4

_A History of Archeological Thought.. Archeology; Theories, Methods, Practices_.. Where had that _Archeology for Dummies_ gone? She sighed and leant back in her chair, looking up at the great polished dome of the library ceiling. When she’d had the brilliant idea to study archeology, essentially track the Doctor through time, River had always thought it would be like those movies that Amy loved when they were little. Indiana Jones; the precious artifacts, bad guys and running away from boulders. Unfortunately, it wasn’t.

It was mostly swotting up for exams. It wasn’t always this ass numbingly boring. Sometimes she found paintings or words that made her jump up or shout a little. Usually small blue rectangles and screwdrivers. It was an odd life, sure, but it was better than tracking him down and killing him.

Save that for next week.

No, for today, River was content to search for his clever face and ignore the work that was due in a week. She knew she’d ace the class anyway, her teacher had a thing for charming, gorgeous liars. Everyone has a thing for charming, gorgeous liars.

She pushed away the textbooks and pulled out a small old book, the leather bound pages being a scientific terra journal she’d stolen a few weeks ago. She scanned for those words; _TimeLord. Blue Box. Two Hearts. The Doctor._ The book was writtenwritten on Earth in the early 22nd Century and he had to crop up here somewhere. He was practically consistent in his visits throughout 2000-2200 Earth.

But that was the problem with the Doctor, he was persistently everywhere in every time and yet never where you expect him.

The cleaners had started whirling around her, cleaning away trash and wiping down tables. It wasn’t until one fairly human looking guy starting vacuuming and whistling that River snapped. “Must you be so rude?” She tittered at him, “This is a library. I’m trying to work.”

“So am I.” His thick accent argued, purposely pushing his vacuum towards her. The accent was familiar, but River couldn’t place it.

Rather than get into a fight with the cleaning staff, River buried her head into her book again with a scowl and tried to block out the noise. It was working until the rude old man started driving the hoover into her bloody chair leg. “Are you serious?” River exclaimed, standing and almost knocking the chair over the noisy machinery.

The cleaner had the cheek to smile and River had to hold her temper back. She’d already been given a few warnings for some.. Unfortunate incidents. Closing her books and piling them up, River headed for the door, she could finish it up in her bedroom, return the books another day. Maybe.

“Hey!” That accent called after her. What now? “Come back! I’ve just cleaned this floor and you just leave your scrappy bits of paper everywhere. I’m sure not picking it up.”

Dropping her books by the door River smiled. Not a nice smile, not warm or sexy. It was curled up and tight against her face. “Of course.” She answered, walking over and bending to pick up the offending item. “Its not mine.” She said, a little confused but altogether too annoyed to actually care about the small folded bit of white paper.

“It fell out of your book, I saw it.” The cleaner called from across the room having moved on to a different section of the library.

Reluctantly she unfolded the paper. It was cheap, nothing fancy, and the handwriting was messy. ‘ _3278 3280 3291. You’re welcome.’_ Frowning, River tucked the paper in her pocket and made her way out of the library.

She was halfway back to her dorm when it clicked. River dropped the books in her arms and picked up the old journal she’d stolen. Page numbers. Someone was telling her which pages to look at.

3278\. .. _He said he was from Gallifrey, my partner thought it was somewhere in the middle east. I disagreed.._  
3280 _. ..a bow tie. That’s all she said, he was wearing a bow tie and a rather manic grin._.  
3291 _. ..he did it. He stopped the things- the Axons. He rescued us. The man in the police box_.

“Yes!” River cried, clutching the book to her chest and all bit dancing the rest of the way to her room, textbooks forgotten. River barely gave second thought to whom the note was from, but maybe that was for the best.

 


End file.
